


Maybe It's Both Ways

by inkheights



Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HQrarepairweek2020, But he deserves it, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week Day 3, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama is a Spoiled Bean, Kissing, M/M, Miya Osamu is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just. i just wanna say they're so cute huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheights/pseuds/inkheights
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Tobio is aware that Osamu likes to spoil him.Lips replace the thumb at his temple, and Tobio feels them move as the older whispers, "Don't push yourself too hard."It's a reminder for more than one thing, and just like that he grounds him, assures him, gives him everything he needs at the moment with a single sentence.Tobio is spoiled.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720228
Comments: 21
Kudos: 353





	Maybe It's Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 entry for Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020! This is literally one of the cutest underrated ships osakage. ;-; They have almost no fics where they're the main pairing but I love them huhu. Also, I'm featuring atsushi(?) which just came out of nowhere for me but I also love them now! This is just pure fluff all the way, guys. And it's like it's out of a shoujo manga ight.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading even though I'm not a native English speaker and still figuring out how to do this writing thing ack. Please leave me feedback!

Contrary to popular belief, Tobio is aware that Osamu likes to spoil him. That fact is hard to miss, even for him, when the older does it every chance he gets.

Today is no different.

Tobio wakes up to feather-light kisses on his shoulder, trailing up to his nape and under his ear. "Good morning."

The rough voice startles his senses. His arm reels back on its own until his elbow hits something hard and he hears a hiss behind him. He swings his body to face the source; the lines of the man's face crinkle in pain, his usually parted gray hair falls over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mi— O—" He frowns.

They've been trying to get rid of formal speech and last names recently. It makes sense. It's confusing to use Miya when his boyfriend's twin is around, and their first year anniversary is coming up soon. It should be natural progress to a relationship that's gone as long as theirs; the older already calls him Tobio.

The only problem is he has never called anyone by their first name before—except neighborhood cats, and that's only because there's no other way to call them. In his head, his boyfriend is 'Osamu', but saying it out loud is a completely different thing.

"What? I broke you last night or something?" An amused smile is plastered on the older's face.

Tobio's cheeks flare up. The innuendo is not lost on him.

Memories of hands gripping his hips and fingers and lips in places they shouldn't be surface against his will. If he closes his eyes he's sure he'll hear Osamu's voice against his ear, whispering affectionate praises and filthy promises in the kansai-ben he lets slip in the throes of pleasure. They were particularly rough last night, and Tobio enjoys the morning soreness more than he'd like to admit.

He makes a strangled noise of embarrassment at the thought, which is answered by a small chuckle. Gentle fingers card through his hair, a thumb rubbing the crease between his eyebrows.

"You're gonna get wrinkles at twenty one." There's a teasing lilt in Osamu's voice, still husky from sleep. Lips replace the thumb at his temple, and Tobio feels them move as the older whispers, "Don't push yourself too hard."

It's a reminder for more than one thing, and just like that he grounds him, assures him, gives him everything he needs at the moment with a single sentence. 

Tobio is spoiled.

Osamu pecks him one more time at the temple then slips out from under the blanket. "I'll fix us a quick breakfast so go get ready, okay?"

"Huh?" He cocks his head to the side. He doesn't remember them making plans.

"Didn't you want to check out that new ice cream parlor near the station?"

His ears perk up. "The one with yoghurt flavored ice cream? We're going? Today?"

The gray-haired man steps toward the en suite bathroom. "Well, it's one of your rare days off so I'm leaving the shop to my staff for today."

Tobio is really spoiled.

His stomach fills with warmth as he inhales in delight. He jumps out of bed to get ready, going through his stash of clothes in Osamu's closet.

They reach the ice cream parlor with Tobio bouncing off the balls of his feet. He's been wanting to try the blueberry yogurt flavor in this shop since he saw the advertisement online but he's never had the time to. Osamu pushes a glass door open and nudges him inside.

The interior is pastel-themed like most ice cream shops, each table having a unique color. The lights also look covered in thin color tints. It's not a vibe Tobio usually enjoys but he does like the clean smell of the air. He studies the display menu from afar while they approach the cashier.

The raven-haired boy startles when he hears Osamu blurt a loud, "Hah?"

Tobio traces his boyfriend's gaze. It's aimed at a mirror image of him, but with gold blonde hair—and a tall brunette at his side.

"Kageyama." Ushijima acknowledges him with a nod, and he bows in greeting to his Adlers senior.

"Wait, I can explain." Miya Atsumu flounders in his spot in front of the cashier.

"Are you on a date?" Osamu pries, tone accusing.

"Well—" The lady behind the cashier grabs the golden-haired's attention with a cough. Tobio looks behind him to check if there's a line. 

There isn't. Maybe the lady doesn't like waiting.

They all make their orders, Tobio humming in excitement at finally getting his hands on that blueberry yogurt. He takes his wallet out but Osamu beats him to paying, saying that he can just take the bill next time. Tobio doesn't think he paid for their last date, or the date before that, but he shrugs it off.

If Osamu loses all his money spending it on him, that's when Tobio will get his time to shine.

The four of them somehow end up on the same table—his boyfriend's doing, Tobio guesses. He seems to disapprove of his brother dating Ushijima Wakatoshi, which the raven-haired doesn't understand.

His teammate is a great volleyball player, which makes him a great candidate for Miya Atsumu, who likes volleyball.

Tobio barely comes in contact with his seat when Osamu makes his case. "I can't believe you've been dating Ushijima Wakatoshi for two months."

He crosses his arms in front of him, and Tobio doesn't bother to wonder how he got that number. His boyfriend's twin easily figured out when they started dating when he was first introduced too.

"You're overreacting." The other Miya shrugs.

"Is anything the matter with your brother dating me?" Ushijima remains upright in his seat, hands folded in front of his lap.

"It's not you, it's this bastard," the gray-haired man points a finger at his twin, "Who gave me so much shit for dating Tobio because I 'betrayed him' and he can 'never trust me again' because I became a 'Schweiden Adlers spy'."

Osamu glares to emphasize his point.

"Cut me some slack, okay? I was young back then." The golden-haired man huffs.

"It wasn't even a year ago?" his boyfriend counters but Atsumu is already grinning and slinging an arm over Ushijima's shoulders.

"Anyway, I'm glad that the cat's out of the bag—or the eagle, whatever." The man makes a peace sign. "Yes, I'm proudly dating this big dork."

"I am not a dork," Ushijima defends, straight-faced.

"Sounds like what a dork would say." The blonde plants a kiss on the taller's cheek.

Tobio's eyes widen. Osamu makes obvious gagging sounds. And Atsumu is the only one who laughs.

Their orders arrive right then, Tobio's eyes instantly landing on his purplish dessert.

"Don't drool, now." Osamu pokes his forehead, teasing.

His lips purse at that, and his face warms against his will. "I'm not." He still grabs the cup first anyway and starts to dig in.

"Look at them being all subtle lovey dovey and shit, I'm jealous and I hate it."

"Do you want me to hit your forehead with my finger, Miya?" The brothers both turn to Ushijima. "Oh. I mean Atsumu."

Tobio flinches.

"No, that'd probably at least severely injure me." The golden-haired male scoops from his cup. "Instead, let me feed you some of my ice cream to show how sweet we are, Wakatoshi-kun."

Ushijima stares at Atsumu's hand lifted in front of him. "But I don't need you to feed me."

"Just open your mouth please," the older twin sighs.

The brunette stares at the hand some more before opening his mouth. The spoon enters and he swipes the ice cream off with his lips.

"Well?" The shorter of the two grins.

"You have terrible taste in ice cream." Ushijima immediately takes a spoonful of his own order.

Osamu snorts beside Tobio. Even he himself has to hold back a laugh. Atsumu sticks his tongue out at his twin. "You're just jealous Tobio won't feed you his ice cream."

Tobio's face crumples. He looks up at his boyfriend to see him wide-eyed. "What? No." Osamu takes a huge scoop of his own cup and chomps it down.

"Oh my god, you totally are." The other Miya smirks.

"You want my ice cream?" He's not opposed to sharing it.

"No, Tobio-kun," Atsumu adds an inflection at the end of his name that eerily reminds Tobio of Oikawa. "He wants you to feed it to him, like I did just now with this ingrate."

"Don't listen to the devil. It's your ice cream, _you_ eat it." Osamu is pointedly not looking at him.

Tobio contemplates. His boyfriend looks like he actually wants to be fed. And it's not like he actively doesn't want to do what Atsumu just did. Also, he's curious about how the older is going to react.

"Well, you paid for it, so I guess you can get a taste."

He gets a chunk on his spoon and holds it up next to Osamu's face. The gray-haired man is visibly surprised as he turns to Tobio. He really hopes he won't stare for too long like Ushijima did.

Osamu slowly opens his mouth, and Tobio is mindful of getting any on his lips as he pushes the spoon in. The older male closes his mouth over it and slides it off.

"How is it?" he asks, genuinely curious since he really likes the flavor.

His boyfriend hums and nods. Tobio decides that he likes the pleased flush on Osamu's face right now. "It's good."

"See, Wakatoshi, this is how it's supposed to go," the golden-haired whines. He slaps his date's shoulder.

The brunette is unfazed as he retorts, "But yours really isn't—"

Atsumu shoves his spoon into Ushijima's mouth, effectively stopping him from insulting him more.

They spend the rest of the time with mostly Atsumu talking, and Osamu contradicting him. Tobio picks random times to feed his ice cream to his boyfriend, because his face flushes harder when he's not expecting it. 

At the end of their unplanned double date, Atsumu concedes that they're the sweeter couple _this time_ , but he and Ushijima will come back stronger and defeat them. It's a challenge that Tobio and his boyfriend don't care much about but take anyway.

It's when they've parted ways and it's just him and Osamu—the older walking him to his apartment—that Tobio remembers something crucial.

He steps closer to the older male, carefully sliding his hand into Osamu's own. His boyfriend looks at him as he slots their fingers together.

"You're being really cheeky today," he points out but still squeezes, "Are you that happy about me taking you to the ice cream parlor?" 

Osamu's teasing again but Tobio just nods and meets his eyes. He smiles at the man, and does his best to make sure it's not the scary one his teammates and friends call him out for. He can never tell. He hopes the surprised look the older is giving him is a positive sign.

He heaves the deepest breath he can and says it. 

"Thanks for taking me out today, Osamu."

They skid into a stop, Osamu tightening his hold on Tobio's hand. It's a comfortable silence for a good minute, the younger just giving it time.

And then suddenly, the older tugs at their interlocked hands and cups Tobio's face to pull him onto his mouth.

Tobio welcomes the kiss. Expected it, even. And he soaks in the feel of it. It's chaste, their lips just leisurely shifting against each other, committing each slide to memory; but it's so so passionate that Tobio can't for the life of him doubt the emotions they both hold for each other.

When they pull away, he finds himself staring at Osamu's awed face—like he was just fed the best ice cream possible to exist, and the younger decides that this is his most favorite expression on his lover.

Tobio is aware that Osamu likes to spoil him. But he realizes that maybe, in his own way, he likes to spoil Osamu too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I just wanted to spoil Kageyama (and Osamu), what about it. ;-; (And wow, I actually managed a 2k word count yay!)
> 
> day 3 prompts: ice cream | ~~italian city~~ | ~~celebrity!au~~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
